Raymond Adams
Raymond Adams is one of BZPStuck's main protagonists, an aspiring artist, game-lover and wannabe-astronaut. He lives with his Lil Bro in a somewhat remote area of Oklahoma where the sun has been blotted out by giant storm clouds that spew thunder and lightning like its way past its expiration date. His interest in various games and toys is only eclipsed by his love for the exploration of the atmosphere and beyond, into space itself. Luckily its almost a sure bet that metaphorical barrier between him and the sky will play no role whatsoever. Personality Ray is the kind of guy who can get really moody sometimes. Calm one moment, freaking out the next, and before you know it you've got a ball of rage just rolling out of control. Its just the sort of thing that can cause hijinx for someone using the Mood Ring Modus. After all, controlling your emotions can be important for someone when the next angry response can fling a wayward kitchen knife into your path. Luckily this guy has all sorts of good friends who are willing to temper and mediate him. His coping technique has been to envelope all his responses in elaborate and misleading stories that allow him to stretch his imagination and create a sort of space between what he's feeling and what he's saying. Its really safer for everyone that way. Biography Ray has lived in an isolated part of the Midwest for as long as he can remember. His Lil Bro was a constant companion in this solitary existence, and because of this lonely life he has developed a keen sense for escapism, manifested in the way he plays with action figures, his dedication to artistry, and his love of the idea of someday visiting space itself. His brother shares some of these dreams, but instead of escapism he tried to create new companionship by delving into the world of robotics. Although these two were often pitted against one another in many bouts of sibling rivalry, they shared a bond in their belief that they would someday leave their home and find something new. This changed when one of his little brother's latest creations went terribly, terribly wrong. In an event that they both refuse to talk about to this day, the machine caused their basement to be flooded and nearly killed them both. Although they believe it has been shut down, an insistent fear breeds in Ray's mind of the robot and to this day he refuses to travel down into that watery hell. Since this time he and his Lil Bro have stopped communicating, living beside each other instead of living together. This stilted state of existence is shattered on a fateful day when Ray receives his copy of Lego MULTIVERSE. After destroying one of his brother's robots to get a snack, he gets the game from the mail and installs it on the advice of Bulltop. Always eager to find new forms of fantasy immersion he is exuberant about it and forces his game-phobic friend Andrew Arthur to play it with him. Much to his surprise, it ends being much more immersive than any game before, and Andrew's inexperienced hand causes a huge amount of destruction about the house, although he did manage to also save Ray's life from an encroaching fire caused by a lightning strike. Ray's Lil Bro, finding the destroyed robot and seeing what the game has done to his room, attacks Ray in a newly rebuilt Fridgebot-mecha. This battle was however halted by the now rapidly advancing fire, and his Lil Bro went off to save as much of his robotic creations as possible. Utilizing this temporary truce, Ray continued to advance throughout the beginning of the game, with the rather unhelpful help from the Protostud, but he was stopped yet again by his Lil Bro in his mecha. However, while activating one of the Fridgebot's new features to put out the fire, the foam also covered part of Ray, which turned the meeting into a full-blown strife, and Lil Bro was thrown backwards into the broken oil-vats in his room; a spark caused by Fridgebot breakdown turned that whole side of the house into a massive fireball, leading to Lil Bro's apparent demise. Ray, shocked by his brother's sudden death, dropped to that floor, and his Mood Ring Modus released a soda-can into the Protostud, but this was changed into a Tahu-figure by Brian, while possesed by Haccine, to alter reality, resulting in the creation of Tahusprite. Category:Players Category:Sinport Dreamers Category:Characters Category:Humans